yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Falśoùs Lüngenbòk
Falśoùs Lüngenbòk (Yurkish for Falseous Language Book, actually Falseousian Language Book) is a language book whose purpose is to include every single known word, term etc. in all known Falseousian languages to make sure they're preserved along with their known meanings. (Unsorted) Names of Yurka in other languages Includes former names. * Lýðveldið Yurka * Republika e Yurka * Republika Yurka * Republiken Yurka * Republikken Yurka * Respublika Yurka * Tasavallan Yurka * Vabariigi Yurka * Yurka Errepublika * 大的国土共和国 * 大的國土共和國 * 森·孟、タイの国土共和国 * タイの国土共和国 * 타이의 국토 공화국 * רעפּובליק פון יורקאַ (Unsorted) Names of the other Falseousian countries (includes former ones) in other languages Alrian * ár * ëvë * tich Bernish * ar * brug * ochtblec * vats English :Main article: FalśoùsLüngenbòk/English words Falseousian Cat language German * archiv Japanese Kazácuhalmi (simple words) * bìm * bím * há * há má * ká * màng * màng sá * má * sá * ve * ve bìm * ve bím * yür * yür ká Kazácuhalmi (separate language) * namzkotit * Pönte * Pönte-Yürke namzkotit * Yürke Kinae * arimave * arú * béve * gúinat * kinae * locte * lõs * mechkinae * noc * sur * testûni * ul * yûrku Old Nicelandian * AÉ * asó * bmcá * de * fötü * Fötü asó vågë * grändo * Grändo de Prïxa * íe * Íe ntïcnt Póitazkl-Yürkishäë * leigá * nêwsé * niceländescsh * Niceländescsh TV * niceländcsh * Niceländcsh Grändo de Prïxa * niceländcsh nêwsé * niceländcsh téstë * Niceländcsh Téstë Bmcá * Niceländcsh Tõpë Leigá * ntïcnt * póitazkl * prïxa * téstë * téstë bmcá * tõpë * tõpë leigá * vågë * yürkishäë Pitonian * %san * Ari!mav * bas!e * Cei!tirn * Ceu€nihi * Céz.uy89i * Cuanio!! * ë * ë ti * H!ygt * Jí!b! * P!ton * P!ton H!ygt S!oc!al Vgerge! * P!ton S!a!e Jí!b! * P!ton S!oc!al Vgerge! * P!ton!a Vameston Bas!e * P!tonta * P!tonta Yuarka sanpt * S!a!e * S!oc!al * sanpt * Se!n$ton * ti * Vgerge! * Yuarka * Zjakajt!t Swedish :Main article: FalśoùsLüngenbòk/Svenska ord The article is in Swedish. Tai Vang Chinese Characters * 龞 * 龘 * 龗 * 龰 * 卩 * 土 * �� * �� Falseousian characters * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER TǍI * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER JǏNG * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER GAÌ * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER VĀNG * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER WǍNG GÁI * CJK TAI VANG CHARACTER NÉNG CAI YAI HÁNG * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX1 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX2 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX3 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX4 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX5 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX6 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX7 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX8 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX9 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX10 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX11 * CJK TAI VANG GANA CHARACTER EX1 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX12 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX13 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX14 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX15 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX16 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX17 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX18 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX19 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX20 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX21 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX22 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX23 * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX24 * CJK TAI VANG CODE CHARACTER RUBY SUPPORT * CJK TAI VANG CODE CHARACTER VARIANT SUPPORT * CJK TAI VANG IDEOGRAPH EX25 Words * be * cai * gaì * gái * háng * jǐng * néng * pas * tǎi * to * vāng * wǎng * yai * zo Korean Falseousian characters * HANGUL TAI VANG CHARACTER BYEONG CHUL * HANGUL TAI VANG CHARACTER YEOL YEOK Unknown languages * Nordeikorejak * sjvtjak * Svenjske Valbalian * Õëīesö * vɑbp xa000 * avac * jav * jore * juit * juska * kacirus * kafo * lanme * las * lesa * ligkrus * likto * luaio * manna * mennteo * oages * swearal * too * tooja * ut * vas * vatous * vieois Yurkish :Main article: FalśoùsLüngenbòk/Yurkish words Yurkish-Japanese characters * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 1 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 2 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 3 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 4 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 5 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 6 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 7 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 8 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 9 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 10 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 11 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 12 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 13 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 14 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 15 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 16 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 17 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 18 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 19 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 20 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 21 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 22 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 23 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 24 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 25 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 26 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 27 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 28 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 29 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 30 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 31 * YURKISH JAPANESE CHARACTER NO 32